Crash Bandicoot: Sit Down Interview I
by brandonmnettles
Summary: Read along as I Interviewed The Nitro Squad in Their First Interview in This Edition, What They Were Doing after The Original CTR and How They are Making Their Mark On The CTR Circuit.


This Interview Story That I'm Telling is About Four Bandicoot Women Who Were Assigned To Handing Out Trophies to The 8 Characters in The Original CTR, Life After CTR, How The Bond Between The Four Began, And Returning To The Race Circuit To Help Crash, Coco, Crunch, And Their Pets, Along With Their Leader Tawna, While Being Protected By The Witch Doctor Aku Aku, Who I Will Interview in A Separate Story, But For Now, Live From Activision, It's CTR: Behind The Racer.

Brandon: Hello Everyone in The Crash Community, and Welcome To The Inaugual Episode of CTR Behind The Racer, Tonight On This Two-Hour Premiere, I'm Going To Interview Four Beautiful Women, Who Went From Being Trophy Girls Assigned To Which Characters They Give Trophies Out, About Hearing About Oxide's Plan To Take Over The Whole Earth, Life After CTR, How The Bond Between The Four Began, Their Friendship With Crash and Coco, When They Heard News About The First Grand Prix, How They Met Their Leader Who I'll Interview Her In A Separate Story, And How it Feels to be Protected by Aku Aku, And Making Their Mark in The CTR Circuit. Please Let Me Introduce The Four Bandicoot Women To You That I'm Interviewing, The Former Trophy Girls, Now Re-Christened as The Nitro Squad, Ami, Megumi, Isabella, and Liz, Welcome Ladies, And Thank You For Your Time.

Ami: Thank You, Brandon

Megumi: Thank You, Brandon-San

Isabella: Grazie, Brandon

Liz: Thank You, Brandon

Brandon: You're Welcome, Ladies, Let's Start At The Beginning, When The Original CTR Came Out in September 31st, 1999, Your Roles in The Original CTR Were Handing Out Trophies To Certain Characters, Ami, Let's Start With You, Who Did You Give Trophies Out To?

Ami: I Gave Trophies Out To Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Komodo Joe, Papu Papu, Pinstripe, Penta Penguin and Fake Crash, And I Hated It, Knowing They are Cortex's Henchmen, Except Papu Papu, Who's The Leader of His Tribe In Native Fortess.

Brandon: Megumi?

Megumi: Oh God, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, and Ripper Roo, I hated it as Well, I Thought It Would Made Me Feel Evil...

Brandon: WHAT?!?

Megumi:... But in my mind and yours, These are The Same Villains That Crash and Coco Faced, Not to Mention They Are Protected by The Evil, Great Uka Uka, So I'm Glad That I'm On The Side Of Good.

Brandon: Nice. Isabella?

Isabella: I gave Trophies out to two of my favorites, Crash and Coco Bandicoot, Those Two are without a Shadow of a Doubt, The Saviors of The Universe. (Sighs Happily)

Brandon: Liz?

Liz: I gave out the Trophies to The Bandicoots Pets, Those Little Furballs, Polar and Pura, I Guess You Can Say I'm Good With Animals, Darling.

Brandon: How The Bond Between The Four of You Began?

Ami: Our Bond Began When We Met Before CTR, We were Wondering around Wumpa Island, Looking For Food, and for Shelter, But Then The Previous Publisher Naughty Dog Hired Us as Trophy Girls, Brandon, You Know This Story as well, That's How We Met.

Megumi: True Story.

Isabella: Very True.

Liz: True to The Heart, Dear.

Brandon: What Was Your Expressions When You Heard That Oxide Laid Out The Stipulation of The Fate Of Earth, That If A Racer Not Only Win 16 Trophies but 5 Colored Gems And All 18 Relics, That The World Champion Had To Face Oxide Not Once, But Twice, But If He Won Earth Would Become A Concrete Parking Lot, And We All Would Be His Minons, Girls, Your Reaction?

Ami: To Be Honest, I was Terrified, If No One Won Against That Monster Oxide, We Would Have Been His Minons.

Megumi: I was Scared That If He Had Won, Well I Wouldn't Be Talking To You Today.

Isabella: I Was Really Afraid, I'm Just Glad That Crash and Coco Saved The World.

Liz: I was Really Scared, I'm Glad Crash Did Save The World.

Brandon: What Was Life After The Original CTR, I'm Curious?

Ami: Before Racing in The Circuit, I started out as a Rookie, Being A Tomboy, I Said "I'm Sick Of Giving Out Trophies, I Want To Win A Few Of My Own" I Won a Few Races Under My Belt, Then I Focused On Build My Body Mass, I Started Working Out To Build Muscle, Competed into a Few Toughman Competitions...

Brandon: Wait, You Competed in Toughman Competitions, Wow!?!, Looks at Ami with a sheepish smile, Heh Heh, Uh, Sorry. Continue.

Ami:...Well I Won Them, and Stayed in Shape after the Original.

Brandon: Megumi?

Megumi: Well After The Original CTR, I Went Back To Tokyo University To Get My Degree Of Plantology and Business, Then I Made a Perfume Called Eau De Coot, pulls out a bottle, Sprays it on her palm, Go Ahead, Smell.

Brandon: (Smells Her Palm) Mmm, Fermented Wumpa Fruit, Mixed With Wumpa Juice, Not Bad.

Um. Isabella?

Isabella: Well, After The Original CTR, I Got Into Acting, Landing a Bit Part in the Bay Waters Season Finale, After That I Went UTI To Get My Mechanics Degree.

Brandon: Liz?

Liz: Welll, After The Original CTR, I Decide To Pose For Bandiboy, Which I Got My Earnings to Buy My Dream Mansion in Wumpa City, I Kept Posing For Magazines Soon After.

Brandon: How You Met Tawna Or Did She Met You Four?

All: She Met Us When She Found Us In The Jungle After Escaping Cortex, That's How We Became Friend, You Might Wanna Ask Tawna The Rest of The Story.

Brandon: OK, How Did You Heard About The Nitro Tour Grand Prix?

Ami: I Got a Call From Coco Saying, That CTR TV is Hosting The Monthly Grand Prixes, So I Text Megumi About It.

Megumi: I was Overjoyed, Laughs, Ami Said, "Hey Megumi, The Racing Circuit is Hosting Monthly Grand Prixes, But We Need To Enter Together". So I Texted Isabella The News.

Isabella: I was Surprised From Megumi, So I Texted Liz About It.

Liz: I was Shocked, But I Do Want To Make EVERY Front Page and Interview Column in the Newspaper, So I Texted The Three Saying, I'm In, and Well Tawna Decided to Join Too, That is How The Nitro Squad is Born.

Brandon: How Does It Feels To Be Protected By Aku Aku, And Making Your Own Mark Each In The CTR Circuit?

Ami: It Feels Great because Aku Aku Sees a Good Heart In Each Of Us.

Megumi: It Feel Good Racing With Your Friends, and Aku Aku is a Great Protector

Isabella: It was Good for Having Him Protect Us and Our Battle Horses.

Liz: It was with him that Makes Us a winner in All Of Us.

Brandon: Before I End This Interview, What Will You Four Do Next?

All: We Say, The Skies The Limit and The Pavements are Mark!

Brandon: Thank You Four For The Interview, shakes Their hands.

All 4: Welcome.


End file.
